


Valentines Fever

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [26]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Angst, Attempt at angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Yonekuni fucks up again, poor Shirou, so bad at tagging, these two need to get their shit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Christmas party, Shirou had hoped that their relationship would move forward. But when Valentines day rolls around, he finds out that the blond isn’t one for holidays. Or is he? Struggling to correct his mistake, will Yonekuni be able to fix everything on this romantic day and reveal his feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Fever

Closing the door behind him, down the steps as he headed out of the yard and to the road. He knew the path by heart, having traveled this way for so long, every day on his way to school. His bag, which he shouldered against his right side, a little heavier than usual. If someone were to ask him what he had planned for this special day, he would reply that he really had nothing planned. Which, of course was a lie, but they didn’t need to know that, it wasn’t any of their business anyway. But to himself, he did have a plan. One he had been thinking about since the Christmas party, hoping and giving him a chance to do what he longed to do.

Unable to help himself, he looked up at the sky. The corners of his mouth turned down at the sight of clouds building, giving a warning to those below that nature was ready to rain down upon them. For being such a romantic day, it wasn’t turning out that way weather wise. He sighed to himself, shivering when a bitter gust of wind blew past him. Pulling his jacket closer to his body, the special item tucked away in his bag, safe from prying hands and eyes of others. To be hidden away until he found the perfect moment. The low rumble above, alerting him before he felt the first few drops of rain against his face, picking up his pace as the school building came into view.

The feeling of disappointment overwhelmed him the gates of the school stood empty, but with the way the sky looked he didn’t blame Yonekuni for not waiting for him. Greeting those who took their time at their shoe lockers, changing from his street shoes to his school shoes, spotting the familiar blond hair and deep voice that never failed to send chills through his body. Grabbing his bag, catching up to the blond, watching Yonekuni turn towards him and give him a hesitant smile before turning back to one of the girls that called his attention. Unable to do more than to return the smile while his boyfriend engaged with the girl at his side. Looking around, he could see others getting into the mood. His hand paused on the railing as he watched as Kunimasa being cornered by Norio, easily seeing the barely contained joy on the smaller boy’s face before continuing up to the third floor. He couldn’t help but be jealous of how open those to two were, to be able to talk easily and touch each other. The walk down the hallway seemed to take forever as he passed by door after door, coming to a stop at the classroom that he shared with Yonekuni.

A step inside, enjoying the brush of a hand against his, taking their seats while the rest of their classmates trickled in slowly after them. Almost every girl in their class headed over to Yonekuni’s desk with gifts in their hands and he felt his hopes of the blond gently rejecting their offers flew away. Throughout the day, class after class, he suffered the sight of the girls that still hadn’t stopped flocking to the blond, watching as girls from different classes would drop by during breaks. He watched out of the corner of his eye, the sly smile the blond gave the girls and the giggle they’d let out as they left, blushing and whispering to themselves as they passed by.

By the time lunch started, the valentines gifts that Yonekuni had received had started to pile up, each one seemed more extravagant the the previous one. His heart started to fall, he started to pull out his own gift to give to the blond before he shoved the gift back inside his bag and looked away. He felt as if the past half year never happened, reminding him of the previous valentines day, having to watch broken hearted as the one he loved flirted and kissed another. Debating with himself on throwing away the gift he wanted to give another, pushing back his chair and stood, walking away from him and the girls that surrounded him.

In the crowded hallway, passing the groups that talked nothing but love and what they wanted to do with their significant other. Further down the hallway, turning the corner and freezing in his steps. There, by the overhang of the stairs, two students talked quietly. He watched, fascinated by the atmosphere between the two, easily seeing them lean into each other and casually touch each other. One of the boy’s, blushing and stuttering, handed a small gift to the second boy. A pang in his chest, he could only watch the scene with jealousy. Jealous of the two, to be able to openly give their love a gift without being ridiculed or mocked. He stood there for a few minutes longer before turning and headed back to the classroom.

Upon entering the room, his gaze went straight to the blond on the other side of the room, watching as Yonekuni stared out the window, alone and away from the throng of girls that usually surrounded him. His feet moved before he could think, making his way back to his desk and saw Yonekuni turn towards him as he sat down. He could see the questions in blue eyes when he was asked, “Where did you go?”

Attempting to suppress a shiver from the deep voice, he knew he failed when blue eyes narrowed at him, the faintest of blushes graced Yonekuni’s cheeks. ”I just needed some air.” His eyes darted away to the clock, he had less than an hour left of class. Gazing back to Yonekuni then around and for once, the girls had managed to direct their attention somewhere else, giving him the chance he had been waiting for. Gathering his courage, he pulled out the neatly wrapped gift before turning in his seat and reached out to touch Yonekuni’s arm. Easily feeling the muscle underneath the several layers of clothing Yonekuni wore, he watched as the blond watched him. Licking his lips in nervousness, he didn’t see Yonekuni’s eyes narrow at the movement nor did he hear the slight intake of breath.

“Here,” handing the gift he had to his blond boyfriend, he waited. Hoping that Yonekuni would say something in response to the gift he had given. His heart pounded in his ears when Yonekuni looked from the gift to him, staring at him blankly. Minutes ticketed by, his pounding heart nearly froze at the lack of response. No words of thanks or what the hell or even an offhanded “okay.” No, all he got was just a blank look, as if he was just a stranger who decided to hand a gift to a random person. Biting his tongue to keep from saying anything, he just gave a watery smile when he heard the door slam open and the teacher’s voice cutting across the chatter of the classroom.

As the teacher walked from the door to the front of the classroom, giving instructions, Yonekuni was still in shock while still holding the gift in his hands. He didn’t think the heavyweight would be into the ridiculous holiday that many tend to celebrate. Unable to come up with a response and struggling to understand the feelings that caused his chest to ache when he glanced at the male. Seeing lips that should naturally be upturned were downturned and being worried by Shirou biting on his lower lip. Throughout their last class, struggling and failing to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, it wouldn’t be until the end of class, the murmuring of his fellow classmates who had plans with their boyfriends and girlfriends. Tuning out what they were saying, he didn’t hear Shirou say his name nor did he see the down cast eyes. Gathering his thoughts, he turned to speak to Shirou and was shocked to find the desk empty. That he was one of the last ones to leave the classroom.

Dumbfounded, he couldn’t believe Shirou would take off like that, leaving him behind. Pushing back his his chair, he started cursing before realizing that he couldn’t blame Shirou for leaving, not with the way he almost ignored him and the gift. Grabbing his bag, out of the classroom and into the crowded hall, he averted his eyes from the couples that littered the hallways. He couldn’t help the wave of jealousy washing over him at the display of affection that those who could easily give it. To be able to grab a hand and hold it in public without fear before he shook his head. Thoughts such as those wasn’t like him, emotions that seemed to belong to Shirou and yet, despite himself, he felt them. Forcing himself down the hallway then down the stairs before pushing open the heavy, double doors and out into the cold.

Barely making it to the apartment building and up the stairs to the apartment he shared with his brother and sometimes, Noririn, he wasn’t surprised to see the two on the couch. Already comfortable and with the way lightweight chatted with his brother while the tender way his brother touched the lightweight cat. Turning away from the sight, he headed to his room and closed the door behind him before turning the desk lamp on. In the secrecy of his bedroom, setting down his bag and pulled out the gift Shirou had given him. It took him several minutes to move himself, to gently tear away the wrapping to reveal a small box. Tearing away the tape that held the box together, opening it up to see a note that was written in the heavyweight’s neat handwriting.

“Yonekuni, I thought you might like this. You seem to have a hard time staying warm in class, love Shirou.”

Setting the note aside, seeing the neatly bundled fabric that when he pulled out, turned out to be a scarf. Holding it out, seeing the length of it along with his initials stitched into it. Bringing it up to his face, he wrapped it around his neck and caught the scent of the wolf wafting from the scarf. Pulling the fabric over his mouth, he hid his face even though he was alone in the room. About to close his eyes, catching sight of the last item in the small box, reaching inside and pulled out a small bag. Inside that small bag, he found something he had mentioned off hand during Christmas when Shirou had asked him his favorite type of treat.

Swallowing hard, he knew the male worked hard to make the chocolate. The note that accompanied the chocolate, words seemed almost hesitant in writing, hoping that he would enjoy what he made. Sounds from the hallway as Kunimasa and Norio passed by had him forcing himself to his feet and reaching for his wallet before pausing. Unsure what he wanted to do when he got there, unsure of the reaction he would get if he showed up on the male’s doorstep. A thump against the wall had him changing his mind, grabbing his wallet and keys, pulling his jacket tighter around his chest, he left his room. Ignoring the two that gave him a questioning look, the whispered words as he left the apartment were ignored as he faced the biting cold, trying to duck his head against the wind. The walk to the train station seemed longer than usual, thinking and plotting on what he wanted to say to Shirou, all the while his heart hammered. He wasn’t used to feelings like this. Leaving him nervous and anxious, wanting to take the heavyweight into his arms and have him comfort him. To nuzzle the spot just below Shirou’s ear and inhale the scent that drew him in.

Drawing himself closer and away from those who boarded the train, he could only stare out the window and wait, getting up when the train started to slow down at the third stop. Cursing as he got off the train, the temperature dropping even more as the sun started to set. Stopping and ducking inside a small restaurant on the way to Shirou’s house. Placing an order for two, he waited as patiently as he could while patrons came and went, paying for the food when they called out his name. Thanking them and leaving with the food, he continued down the road, wondering what Shirou’s reaction to him showing up on his doorstep. He shook his head as he turned the corner, a guest of wind hitting and chilling him even further. Just as his steps started to falter, feeling the first droplets of rain that started to fall, the one house he was looking for came into view.

Through the small gate, looking up to see a bedroom light on while curtains were closed. Easily seeing the movements in the window, he moved forward. Three hard raps to the door, the sounds of footsteps running and he swallowed hard when the door opened a bit before being full swung open. Light surrounded the canine, licking his lips and watched gray eyes follow the movements of his tongue.

“Yonekuni.”

When had his name sounded so breathless from lips he wanted to possess? When had he longed to hear more than just his name? ”You know,” he started, trying to tell Shirou how sorry he was and would have if the sky hadn’t decided to rumble overhead, raining as it had earlier. Before he knew it, the grasp on his hand as Shirou pulled him inside. Once the front door closed, he dropped the bag he was carrying, letting the food drop to the floor and pulled the heavyweight into his arms. His words muffled as he buried his nose against Shirou’s neck. Rubbing along and breathing while words that Shirou spoke reached his ears.

“I’m sorry,” a muffled confession while he tried to bury his nose even deeper. His name whispered again as he pulled back, looking down into an upturned face. ”I didn’t know how much you were looking forward to this day. And I ruined it for you.” Fingertips against his jaw before curving and cupping his cheek.

“Yonekuni,” for what Shirou was, he could see the hesitation in gray eyes, as if the wolf was afraid of getting hurt again. ”I’ve been waiting for today since I first saw you. I dreamt of being able to spend valentines day with the one I love. And though today didn’t go the way I expected it to, you’re here and that’s all that matters.” The color that dusted Shirou’s cheeks and the way the heavyweight licked his lips, he found himself ducking his head and slipped past parted lips, tasting the head of Shirou’s mouth. The thick scent that belonged to the heavyweight hit him, moaning into the kiss as he dragged his lips away and along the side of the canine’s jaw.

Slight rubbing against him, the feel of flesh hidden inside pants that he wanted to push down and touch. Spread long legs and find himself right at home when he’d slide inside. The rubbing continued, tremors racked Shirou’s body as he sucked on skin, as if he was trying to taste the scent that was leaking out. Pulling back far enough to snuff at the mark he knew would form later, blowing heated air against damp skin before trailing his lips back up Shirou’s jaw and to his lips. It was then Shirou whispered, his voice hoarse, “I’m the only one here tonight, Yonekuni.”

Food forgotten in the bag, pulling away and pulling Shirou up the stairs and to the left, to the canine’s bedroom. The door slamming shut, unable to stop his hands from sliding around and inside, cupping a pale ass that would soon belong to him only. Fingers danced inward, towards the crease as he pulled aside one cheek to allow his fingertips to rub against the tiny hole. Dipping in, the shuddering of the body in his arms as Shirou arched towards him, inviting him to do whatever he wanted. Guiding the wolf to his bed and watching Shirou lower himself down, he followed closely behind. Reaching out to pull away the clothes that obstructed his view, watching as the shirt was pulled up and tossed to the ground. Helping Shirou by grabbing the edge of the pants the canine wore. Hand slipping inside, he smirked in the low light provided by the lamp on the desk.

“I always thought that you would rather layer up but now, I like the fact that I can slip my hand inside and cup you without more clothes that would block me.”

The flush that started to spread across pale cheeks became a darker color. “What were you doing to make you decide to wear nothing underneath? A little daring, aren’t you?

He didn’t bother to wait for a reply and instead, letting his fingers move further inside. Fingertips danced across naked skin, pausing here and there with teasing touches that caused the heavyweight to shiver underneath him. Long fingers curled around the hard flesh he found, the slight bucking of hims as Shirou tried for force himself deeper into his grip. The grin on his face deepened, ducking his head so the dark haired male couldn’t see the excitement he felt.

With his head ducked, rubbing his nose against the arched throat, he enjoyed the sounds of pleasure the canine created. Sounds of begging, warning as his hand moved along the hard and heated flesh.

“Yonek-,” a gasp as he sunk his teeth into the juncture of the male’s neck and shoulder. “Yonekuni, I’m gonna-” Hands pushed against his shoulders while fingers curled and dug, trying to warn him. He didn’t let up, wouldn’t let go as he continued to torment and tease. Fingers rubbing against the flared crown of the cock in his hand, smearing the fluid that started to bead and trickle out. Trailing his tongue back up Shirou’s jaw to nip at lips that parted, swallowing the groan as the canine shuddered in his arms. Pulling back far enough, watching as the wolf licked at his bottom lip while he tried to catch his breath.

Gray eyes watching him while he pulled his hand free of Shirou’s pants before grabbing and pulling at the waist band of the pants, tugging the cloth down. Hand still stained with Shirou’s cum, eyeing the spent flesh before swallowing down the nervousness he felt before bringing his hand up. A tentative lick at the rapidly cooling fluid. The musky, pure and raw taste of the canine filled his senses. Body trembling, a low sound in his chest as he leaned down, licking at his fingers more before spreading the remaining seed across the broad chest in front of him. He didn’t want to think about tasting more. Or wanting to duck his head and lick away the cum that clung to Shirou’s limp cock and instead, pulled his shirt over his head and tossed the clothing to the floor.

His eyes widened as he watched the strong chest being bared, pale nipples that seemed to tighten under his gaze as he longed to reach out and touch skin that he had forgotten what it felt like. Sitting up, hands reached out to touch. Fingers splaying, exploring the pale nipples that harden under his touch, watching them tighten and pucker. A glance upward to Yonekuni’s face before ducking his head. The tip of his tongue trailed down the male’s chest, coming to a stop at his destination before flicking and licking at the hardened nubs. Rubbing his nose softly, turning his head to hear the strong heartbeat of the blond.

A hand on his head, fingers threading through his hair as if he was being petted. Pulling back far enough to look up, seeing the expression the one before him wore. ”Are you sure, Yonekuni? I mean, it’s been so long since we’ve done this and well,” he looked down to gather his courage. This was harder than he thought and though he had said it once before, when Yonekuni laid with him willingly that first and only time. ”I don’t want you to regret it, to start distancing yourself from me. To start hating me.” The touch to his chin, lifting his head up.

His lips stolen, nibbled and sucked on before the one he loved pulled away. ”I remember it so much,” a low murmur as Yonekuni’s scent washed over him. ”Reliving the night over and over again, haunting me in my dreams. So yes, I’m sure.” Being gently pushed back against the bedding, looking up at the towering blond. ”I wish I could remember the first time we were together,” a confession, uttered softly as a hand cupped his cheek while a thumb rubbed his lower lip. Parting his lips, letting the digit slip past, giving a little suck while the one above him gave a sound of pleasure. Pressure against his legs as Yonekuni sat back and started to reach for the button on the school pants that he wore.

Scooting himself back as much as he could, moving Yonekuni’s hands out of the way. He wanted to do this, wanted to part the fabric and feel what lay hidden inside the clothing Yonekuni wore. Rubbing the front of the blond’s pants, slow movements, the hard flesh seemed to twitch through the fabric under his touch. A sound of want escaped before he could he could stop himself as his hands easily handled the button, lowering the zipper and parting the flaps of the pants. Just like he dreamed, fantasized about since the last time Yonekuni had touched him. His hand molding the hard cock through the thin fabric, fingertips rubbing the head as peaked out from the top of the cloth, spreading the fluid that started beading. Rubbing and pulling away when the blond started getting into the teasing touches, slight thrusts against his hands. Enjoying the sound of protest as his fingers abandoned the sensitive crown to peal back the straining cloth to let the hard flesh free.

Blond, fine hair curled around the base of Yonekuni’s jutting flesh, his eyes following the trail up. Fingers staying behind to curl and touch to his heart’s content, gently handling the hot and heavy cock in his hand, the touch to his cheek. Piercing blue eyes staring down at him, watching them flash, slit and return, as if Yonekuni was fighting with himself. So used to being able to read the blond’s emotions, that what he saw swirling in slitted eyes shocked him. A hiss slipped passed parted lips as they mouthed words that weren’t spoken out loud. Eyes widening, lips pursing as Yonekuni caught himself, looking away with a dark flush on his cheeks. He could only smile, pressing Yonekuni back onto the bed and watched his boyfriend brace himself on his hands.

Legs spreading for him, giving him room to kneel in between and make himself right at home. Reaching and tugging the dark pants the blond wore, down long legs and off, followed by the half pulled underwear to be tossed and join the pants on the floor. Unable to help the impatient need he had, shooting a look up at Yonekuni when the male chuckled.

“I never took you for being impa-” words trailed off into a moan when he felt the velvet nose rubbing against him. The hint of a tongue and the puff of hot air, moist as he was taken inside heat he had missed. The hesitant, almost awkward movements, telling him that Shirou hadn’t done something like this and he couldn’t help the feeling of smugness, knowing he upped on on his “other” self. Resting his weight against his left hand, reaching down to brush away dark bangs. To watch as the hot mouth that belonged to the canine swallow him down. The bobbing the dark head, faint scraping against his sensitive skin and all he could do was watch and feel. Knowing that he needed to let the wolf get reacquainted, to touch and become closer.

A sound, cold air hitting his wet flesh as Shirou pulled back, licking at the fluid that was rapidly trickling out from the tiny hole. In the faint light, catching movements, watching as Shirou moved against the bed. The undulating movements and the way pale cheeks seemed to clench with each movement the wolf made called out to him. Dropping his hand away from his soon to be lover’s head, bringing it up and licking at his fingers before reaching over, a muttered order to Shirou. Watching as the heavyweight complied, his slick fingers slid across pale cheeks, freezing them in their movements while deft fingers found what he had been wanting. Dipping into the crevice of the heavyweight’s ass, the tip of his middle finger, rubbing against the clenched hole, dipping in and felt the immediate clenching of muscles.

Slow thrusts of his finger, working to get the second one inside when he felt the hard suck and hands playing with him. He wanted nothing more than to give in and fuck Shirou’s mouth. To come and force his seed down Shirou’s throat, to watch that pink tongue coming out to lick away any remaining cum. Shuddering at the feel of teeth scraping the crown of his cock, pushing his two fingers deeper inside, feeling the heavyweight pushing back against him, knowing that Shirou wanted more than just his fingers. Fingers pulling free, letting them linger near the hole while Shirou pulled back off of him, leaving him slick with saliva and the pre-cum that continued to trickle out.

Lips swollen and wet, traces of his pre-cum lingering on the male’s bottom lip, he swallowed hard at the image and reached down, pulling Shirou up on top of him while he leaned back against the bed. A shift as the wolf made himself comfortable above him before rolling the heavyweight under him, settling himself over Shirou. Legs parted for him, sliding around his hips. A rock, slowly thrusting Shirou’s renewed erection, the faint gasps in his ears drove him on. Hand returning, sliding between them and past the bobbing flesh, pausing to cup and play with the taunt sack. Rolling it in his hand, fingertips gently as he explored and watched what drove the canine on. Gently pressing just the right spots, slipping further down when fingertips found the small hole he had touched earlier before the hand on his arm stopped him.

Bottom lip being licked, movement as Shirou reached for the small bottle that laid by the pillow, as if it was waiting there, just for him. Cocking an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips as if he was silently asking what Shirou had been doing to make the bottle half empty. The flush on cheeks darkened while gray eyes averted his told him what the male had been doing and he knew later on that he wanted to see. Wanted Shirou to put on a show for him, to see the wolf prep himself. Wanted to see Shirou’s own fingers sliding inside while he touched himself and got off on the scene alone. Flicking the bottle cap open before rearing back and forcing Shirou onto his stomach, raising his ass in the air.

Catching a tentative look Shirou sent over his shoulder, a soothing hand along his lover’s back before trailing his lips across one pale cheek. Nuzzling and dragging his lips across and up, tasting skin and sweat that started to form along the base of the canine’s spine. Hands parted pale cheeks, revealing the hidden hole that quivered and trembled. Ducking his head, nosing the cleft and down, breathing in the smell of soap and the overwhelming scent that belonged to the wolf only. Tongue out before he could stop himself, licking at the small hole. His fingers joined his tongue, pressing and rubbing, slipping inside the trembling body. His free hand kept hips still as Shirou’s body started to jerk.

Gasps that resembled his name, pulling back and leaving his fingers to linger while he rubbed himself flush against the wolf. ”There’s so much I want to do to you,” his voice hissed out while his fingers pressed deeper inside. The tightening and keening sound when he brushed up against that spot that drove the heavyweight crazy, relentlessly rubbing when Shirou looked back at him from over his shoulder. Upturning the bottle that he had set off to the side, watching the liquid like gel trickle down Shirou’s cleft and over his fingers, allowing him to move easier inside.

Pulling his hand away, slicking his fingers with the lube and wrapping around himself, covering his skin with lubrication before grabbing the male by the hips. Fitting himself against the bare back, nuzzling hair away from the base of a neck, snuffing and blowing. Inhaling as lips reached for the canine’s ear. Tongue darting out, tracing the outside edge Shirou’s ear before whispering.

“Do you know where I want to be?” His breath against skin, an arm wrapping around Shirou’s waist. Hand splaying and sliding down to cup the bobbing flesh between Shirou’s legs. Faint, barely there touches.

“Hmm? You must know, since you’ve used so much of that lubrication. Did you slide your fingers in, pretending they were mine?” He could feel the body below him tremble at his words, could feel himself tremble, aching to give in. Slipping a hand between them to guide and rub the tip of his cock against the puckered hole, a slight push of his hips and barely getting the tip inside. Frustration rose up in him and though he wanted to push forward and sheath himself inside, the pained sound reached his ears. Body frozen and his blood running cold, he scrambled to pull himself away. To keep from hurting his lover. The frantic grab as Shirou reached behind him stopped him from moving away even further.

“No, Yonekuni!” His name called, looking up and into wide eyes. ”You didn’t hurt me, you just need to go slow at first. It’s been, uh-” a dark color and a shift against him. A push as Shirou continued. ”A long time and my fingers aren’t as big as you and, well…” the words trailed off and he got the idea of what Shirou was talking about.

“I didn’t prepare you properly.” He whispered to himself. Feeling Shirou pulling away and turning around to kneel in front of him. Facing him. ”Like this,” words soft, almost having to strain to hear them. A hand on his, guiding and showing him. His fingers slipped inside, joined by Shirou’s and he followed his lover’s instructions. Slowly stretching and fingering, slipping in another when Shirou’s fingers pulled away. Enough room so when he felt the shiver running through Shirou’s body, ass clenching around his fingertips and brushing against the spot that had the male clawing at the bed earlier. The sharp pain as hands clenched at his shoulders, fingers curling and clawing. A low and ragged groan that vaguely resembled his name.

Rubbing his free hand along a tensed cheek, pulling and releasing before his attention was stolen by the sudden press of lips against his. Sharp nips to his bottom lip, a soothing tongue and a groan of disappointment from his lover when his fingers pulled away. A murmur of his name, the bottle was handed back to him, being pushed back while Shirou knelt above him. Watching with rapt attention as Shirou slipped his hands down the front of his body, pausing to flick at his nipples. He could only want as Shirou teased himself, switching from one nipple to the other. Light pinching, a little twist while repeating his name. Telling him what he wanted done to him. Eyes following the hand as it slipped down further, circling the hard cock that stood at attention before it was fully taken into his hands.

Fumbling with the bottle, managing to get the cap flipped and the slick lubrication poured on his hands, just the right amount to cover himself before the wolf crawled up. Shoving his hand away in such a way that he couldn’t help but do what the wolf wanted. Hands dropping to the blankets while a hot hand curled around him. Eyes widened, watching as Shirou settled over and guided him in.

He was the one biting his lip to hold back the rumble in his chest. He fought back the urge to close his eyes as he was taken inside, wanting to watch and keep his gaze on Shirou’s expression. The tint of color on Shirou’s already darkened cheeks while he slid his hands up, comforting the trembling form. Time seemed to drag on when the heavyweight came to a rest against him before slowly starting a rhythm that called out to him, the rocking motion and the breathy cries had his hands clawing at the blankets below him. Meeting Shirou with an upward thrust, releasing the hold he had on the blankets to pull him down and further on top of him. Lips swallowed the sound of surprise when he rolled Shirou over, hitching one leg over the crook of his elbow, stretching out the other as he picked up a faster rhythm.

Sliding inside that welcoming head that had the one under him tossing his head back, showing off the pale neck that he wanted to mark. And as he leaned in to do so, arms coming up and around, pulling him down. Releasing his hold on Shirou’s leg, feeling it curve around his hip to pull him closer. Lips descending, stealing Shirou’s cries and inducing more as he moved, trailing down to bite and suck on the spot that had him intoxicated with the canine’s scent. Catching the dangling lobe, a nibble while he panted and tried to catch his breath as his tempo increased. The arms around his shoulders started sliding away, feeling fingers digging into his skin. The sting of pain made it more enjoyable and the sound of his name trailing off when his hand curled around Shirou’s leaking cock while the tip of his tongue traced the shell of his lover’s ear.

“I-I have to tell you,” a rumbled out groan when the body around him tightened, almost painfully.

“Love you,” a mumbled out confession as his body shuddered, his thrusts becoming erratic as he came. Pushing and forcing himself deeper into the accepting body below him, forcing his seed into Shirou’s body. His grip on Shirou’s cock tightened, moving and milking. The hitched breath as Shirou followed close behind him.

Tremors racking him, movements slowing and unwilling to pull out, to leave the heat. Unable to hold his weight up, collapsing onto the wolf below, soothing touches to his back as words were whispered.

“Did you mean it?” Came the question when he rolled off Shirou and onto his side, looking confused before he flushed, remembering what he told the wolf as he came. He hadn’t meant to let that slip, wanted to keep his feelings hidden for just a little while longer. He wanted to look away, to keep from seeing the open emotions that those gray eyes held but he couldn’t look away. Swallowing, he asnwered.

“Yeah, I meant it.” His answer gruff, trying to hide the nervousness he felt. The smile that Shirou gave made his heart trip, the openness and emotion behind such a simple gesture.

“I love you too, Yonekuni.” He reached out, brushing away the tears that started to fall.

“Love you so much.”

Words trailed off into a yawn, almost mimicking the wolf’s action. Reaching out, his hands hesitant as he never cuddled someone after sex, but he couldn’t resist the urge. Scooting himself closer, almost curling up against the canine’s back, he grabbed and pulled the blankets up and over them. The sigh of content from the sleepy heavyweight, he watched as Shirou drifted off before closing his eyes and burying his nose against the back of the bare neck as he joined Shirou in slumber.

It would be a few hours, waking to the feel of his stomach growling, reminding him that he hadn’t eating anything since school. Movement against his back, the warmth of breath against his skin and the hard push against him. He wanted to just lie there and enjoy the attention the blond was giving him as he slept. When his stomach gave another growl, he sighed silently and pulled away from the embrace that Yonekuni was holding him in. Slipping out of the small bed and grabbing a discarded shirt, slipping it on before stepping into some slippers before heading out of the room and down the stairs.

His footsteps almost nonexistent in the quiet house, shivering as he reached the first floor. Grabbing the discarded bag that was forgotten in their haste, heading to the kitchen for several times before heading back up the stairs. Pushing the door open, seeing the blond already awake and sitting up, he set down what he was carrying and turned the lamp to a higher setting, giving them more light to work with. The harsh intake of breath, turning to see Yonekuni and giving him a look.

“My cum is leaking out of you.” Words of amazement and he flushed, only imagining how Yonekuni saw him with cum slowly sliding down the back of his legs. Looking around, grabbing an old shirt of his, wiping away the cum while knowing that he had the blond’s attention on him. A mutter from Yonekuni and though he was sure it wasn’t for him, he couldn’t help the pounding of his heart. Tossing away the now soiled cloth, grabbing the plates and handing them to Yonekuni, grabbing the bag and joining his boyfriend on the bed. Though the food was now fairly cool, almost cold, they ate quietly. The silence between them comfortable until Shirou spoke up.

“I have the house to myself this week. So, I was wondering if you’d like to stay over? I mean, with me? This week.” he looked down at his plate, focusing his attention on not looking up that he didn’t the shocked look Yonekuni wore. Nor did he see the faint, slight trembling of a hand as the chopsticks where set aside. It was only the touch to his chin, lifting his head with Yonekuni leaning in. Lips close to his and when he thought he would be kissed softly, the feel of a tongue at the corner of his lips. Only a brief touch, Yonekuni pulling away.

Blue eyes said it all, a low “Yes,” to his question. The plate he was holding was taken away, set aside with Yonekuni’s. Being pushed down on the bed while the blond stared down at him. Lips curled into a smile, parting and say the words that he had longed to hear, hearing them for a second time. He started to reply, trailing off when hands slide down his body. Legs parted and the food forgotten as he lost himself in the attention Yonekuni was giving him.

It turned out to be a better valentines day than he thought.


End file.
